


Man’s Best Ghost Friend

by TrashySwitch



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Polterpup is ADORABLE!!!, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: The Mansion is back to normal, and so is their hotel vacation! Luigi and Polterpup spend some time together, and finds out a useful piece of information!
Relationships: Luigi/Mario (Nintendo), Polterpup/Luigi (Nintendo)
Kudos: 39





	Man’s Best Ghost Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I want to introduce a thing called Tickle Fic Friday. I happened to get this fan fiction done a day early, so I can start this! I hope you enjoy, and Happy First Ticklefic Friday!

Luigi was walking around the Last Resort Hotel, after the Hotel was restored to its original, luxurious glory. He was finally able to get that wonderful vacation he had been dreaming of since he got sucked into that ghost-filled conflict...literally...and what a way to start his vacation, by walking around the hotel with his ghost pup? 

Polterpup happily trotted beside his owner, and looked around at the pretty place. He walked to the different floors in the big place, checked out the shopping area and toured the medieval entertainment hall. The last place Luigi wanted to check out, was the gigantic garden. So, that was where they visited next! 

Luigi and Polterpup walked out of the elevator and looked up at the recently fixed swirly staircase with the doors on each floor. The tree that was there before had been removed and replaced with a pretty autumn tree, that stretched all the way up to the top. The tree had been properly trimmed to not overgrow beyond the middle of the room, and some short, strong branches were kept to allow a person to climb the tree whenever they please. Luigi smiled and placed his hands on his hips as he readied himself to climb the tree. 

“Ready?” Luigi asked Polterpup. Polterpup let out a happy bark. 

“Bark! (Ready! Let’s go!)” Polterpup replied. Luigi fixed his hat, before stepping onto the first branch. Using the branches above him, Luigi hoisted himself up onto the next branch, and repeated this process. Polterpup happily flew beside him, watching his human climb and readying himself to catch him in case he loses his grip. I’m a few minutes, Luigi had already scaled partway up the tree. He decided to take a break and sit on one of the branches. Polterpup happily sat beside him while he breathed. Polterpup gave Luigi a dog kiss, earning him a smile and a few pets from the green lad. 

“Awoo-woof. (I love you.)” Polterpup said, half barking and half whining happily, as he laid his head on Luigi’s lap. 

“I love you too.” Luigi replied, softly petting Polterpup’s head and back. After a few more pets, Luigi decided to continue climbing. 

Luigi grabbed onto the branch in front of him to steady himself, and stood up. Polterpup stood up, and happily watched Luigi stand up. Next, Luigi stepped onto a higher branch, grabbed a higher branch with his hand, and hoisted himself up to the next branch. Eventually, Luigi managed to get halfway up the big tree. As he climbed, he stopped for a moment to watch Polterpup hop up each branch with ease. Soon, Polterpup had jumped up past him, and was beating him up the tree. Luigi happily caught up to his swift dog at his own pace, and eventually reached the three-quarter mark. 

He decided to take another break, and sit on the last branch he had stepped onto. Looking down, the view was very colourful and pretty. Thanks to the autumn weather right now, the tree leaves had been changing and falling, leaving a coat of leaves onto the dirtied ground. Polterpup had flown down to the pile of leaves on the ground, and was jumping in it and barking eagerly. Luigi chuckled as he watched, a feeling of warmth overtaking his body as he watched. 

A few moments later, Polterpup had disappeared and reappeared on Luigi’s branch...with a gift in his mouth! Luigi took the gift, wiped the ghost goop off, and looked at it. It was a multi-coloured leaf! It was a nice yellow colour on the bottom, that transitioned to orange in the middle and to a dark red at the top. It was a rare leaf to find, actually! 

“Good boy.” Luigi cheered, petting the puppy and scratching underneath the red collar. Polterpup closed its ghost eyes and leaned into the wondrous massage. As a way to try and return the love, Polterpup used his tail to try and scratch the back of Luigi’s neck as well. 

“AAAIIII! Polterpup!” Luigi yelled, reacting differently than Polterpup expected. Confused, Polterpup repeated the action: he brought his tail towards the back of Luigi’s neck, and attempted to scratch it. 

“Yeeeeehehehehahahaha! That tihihihickles!” Luigi squealed, scrunching his shoulders and tightening his grip on his sitting branch. Still confused, Polterpup whined and turned his head to the side. 

“Sorry Polterpup. Your tail tickled me.” He explained. Polterpup looked at his tail. Realizing that the action caused his owner great happiness, Polterpup decided to do it again. He made the tail size taller to reach, and fluttered the end of his tail on Luigi’s neck. 

“Pohohoholterpuhuhup! Ihihi’m gonna fahahahall!” Luigi warned through his giggles. 

Polterpup stopped his tail, so that Luigi could repeat himself. 

“I...I might fall. You don’t have to worry, because...well, you’re a ghost.” Luigi explained to the pup, poking the pup’s middle. Polterpup watched the poke make a rippling effect in his ghost body. Polterpup decided to return the poke with his tail. 

“Eek! Hehehehehey!” Luigi squealed, covering up his ribs. Polterpup poked Luigi again, but in a different spot. Luigi let out another yelp, and covered up as much as he could. However, Polterpup was determined to poke a new, vulnerable spot each time. Despite the silliness that was going on, Luigi had managed to keep himself from slipping off the tree. After a few more pokes, Polterpup took a break from their little game and started flying down. Luigi smiled and happily climbed down after him. 

*A couple hours later* 

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Dr. E. Gadd and the group of roads were all enjoying a chicken dinner together. Luigi was talking with Dr. E. Gadd and sitting by Mario and Princess Peach, who were having a conversation of their own. During the conversation, Polterpup had noticed the smell of chicken, and walked up to the space between Luigi and E. Gadd’s chairs. 

“Ohohoho! You want a treat?” E. Gadd asked. 

Polterpup paced on the spot. “Bark! (I smell chicken!)” Polterpup reacted excitedly. 

“Here ya go!” Luigi said, giving Polterpup a piece of his chicken. Polterpup happily accepted it, and chewed it down with no problem. 

“This feels nice. I like this hotel!” Luigi exclaimed, taking his shoes off under the table and placing them aside. 

“Me too! Especially when there’s no ghosts inhabiting the place.” Dr. E. Gadd added. 

“Ya, that’s a big plus!” Luigi reacted, shivering at the sight of some of the ghosts he’s had to fight. 

“Thank you so much for saving me! And for giving me my ghost collection back. It’s very comforting to see the ghosts again.” Dr. E. Gadd said. 

“No problem! I’m happy to help, even if there’s ghosts involved.” Luigi replied. 

“You’re looking after Polterpup with no issues. Perhaps your fear is softening a little bit?” E. Gadd asked. 

“Well...I’d like to think so. I still get slightly scared if he jumps in front of me...but he’s a happy dog, and I love him!” Luigi explained, petting Polterpup under the table with his feet. 

“Not a lot of people would do that. It’s rare that you see someone overcoming their fear to have a pet that’s the very thing they fear. You’re very brave for doing that.” E. Gadd explained. 

“Thank you.” Luigi replied kindly. While petting Polterpup with his feet, he noticed that the puppy was grabbing onto his one sock. 

“Hey! Polterpup, let go!” Luigi ordered. However, the puppy didn’t want to...instead, it decided to nibble on his toes like a delicate chew toy. 

“Eek! Hehey!” Luigi yelped, feeling his lips pull into a goofy smile. “Ohoho nohoho...Polterpup, please don’t.” Luigi asked politely. 

Polterpup happened to find a loose piece of sock fabric, and pulled on that instead. He pulled the sock right off, and walked away to play with it. 

“There goes my sock.” Luigi said, chuckling and shaking his head at the ghost dog’s mischief. 

The dog walked to a different room, and laid down on a bed that had been previously placed there for him. He pulled at the sock, threw the sock back and forth, and chewed at the sock, but didn’t rip the sock. He knew this was Luigi’s sock that he might want back later. 

However, as he continued to play with the sock, he started to realize that there are more interesting things to chew on, than the sock. He soon realized that the foot he was chewing the sock on, was more interesting. Polterpup wasted no time, and disappeared through the floor. He flew around to the ceiling, and put his head through it. Noticing he was back under the table, he brought his whole body through and placed the sock down. 

Polterpup walked up to Luigi’s foot and eyed his toes. He decided to lick them first, to see if they taste nice. 

“AAAH! What the-“ Luigi yelped, causing a silence to overcome the room. He looked under the table, to see Polterpup in the pre-running pose.  
“Polterpup? I thought you left with my so-...oh.” Luigi said, dropping all suspicions as he eyed up the sock, forgotten and left aside. Polterpup jumped onto Luigi’s naked foot, held it down with his paws and started nibbling and licking the foot.  
“Oh NOhohohohoho! Hahahahaha! Stahahahap!” Luigi bursted out, gripping the chair and wiggling about. 

Mario’s eyes widened. He didn’t fully understand what was going on. Whatever it was, it was occurring under the table. So, Mario checked under it, and immediately got his answer. Mario bursted out laughing.  
“Polterpup thinks your foot’s a chew toy!” Mario said through his own fit of laughter. 

Polterpup decided that Luigi’s foot tasted a lot better than his sock did. So, he decided to start licking his foot along with the nibbling.  
Luigi let out a long gasp, and threw his head back. “AAAAAHH! WAIT! POHOHOLTERPUP! NOHOHOHOHAHAHAHA!” Luigi shouted. His laughter had dramatically raised in volume, and his wiggling got a little more desperate. 

He tried to pull his foot away, but Polterpup’s was surprisingly heavy for a ghost dog. Luigi also tried kicking the dog off with his other foot, but the ghost dog would only move positions to avoid it. Luigi could feel tears of joy starting to show up from the treatment he was receiving from his dog.  
“POHOHOHOLTERPUHUHUP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!” Luigi yelled, placing his hands and head onto the table, and pounding the table a few times to cope with the feeling. Mario was finding all of this quite amusing. He was happily watching his brother laugh it all out as the pup tickled his foot. 

“What’s wrong Luigi? Does it tickle too much?” Mario asked. 

“YOHOHOHOU’RE NAHAHAHAT HELPIHIHIHING!” Luigi replied. 

“You want some help? I’ll help you.” Mario offered. He got up from his seat, moved the chair to make room, and climbed down underneath the table. Mario crawled up to the puppy, and poked him on the back. Polterpup looked up, Luigi’s foot still in his mouth. 

“Stop. No more.” Mario ordered. Polterpup listened, and let go of Luigi’s foot. Then, Mario quietly told the dog to follow him before getting out from under the table. Polterpup happily followed him, and watched Luigi breath deeply from exhaustion. 

“You good now, Luigi?” Mario asked. 

Luigi nodded. “Ya, I’m alright. Thanks.” Luigi replied. 

“No problem.” Mario concluded. Luigi looked over at the brother dressed in red, and couldn’t help but notice a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. 

“Uh...Mario?” Luigi asked. 

“Yyyeeeeeeeesss?” Mario replied. 

“You’re kinda scaring me...” Luigi warned. 

“Now why would you be scared of me? I’m your brother! I would never hurt you!” Mario exclaimed from mock disbelief. 

Luigi gulped. He could sense what’s coming...he watched as Mario slowly tiptoed towards his chair. 

“I would, however...” Mario warned, talking behind the chair Luigi was sitting in. Slowly, Mario leaned his hands above Luigi’s sides. “Turn you into a puddle of giggles.” Mario finished, right before diving all 10 fingers into his sides. 

“Wahahahahait! Mahahario! Not yohohohou too!” Luigi bursted out. 

“Enjoying the view, Polterpup?” Mario asked, looking at the ghost dog, watching beside the chair with a big smile. 

“Bark! (You bet! Luigi’s so happy!)” Polterpup replied. Mario smiled and switched places. He decided to move his fingers from his sides, to his stomach. 

“EEEEhehehehehehehehe!” Luigi yelled, turning to the side and curling into the fetal position. With the change in position, Mario couldn’t really fit his hands in to tickle his stomach. So, he went for the neck. 

“EEEEEEEKK! NAHAHAHAHAHA!” Luigi screeched, scrunching his shoulders and tipping his head back. 

“Fun fact: the back of the ears, is Luigi’s worst spot.” Mario explained. 

“WAIT, WHAT?! NOHOHO! NAHAT MY EHEHEHEARS!” Luigi begged. 

“Why not? I’ve told them about it already, so I minus well show them.” Mario replied, before moving his right hand away from the neck. He placed his fingers behind the exposed right ear, and started scratching lightly. 

Luigi threw his head back and let out a loud, high pitched scream. Peach’s eyes widened at the sudden shout, and covered her mouth with her right hand. The toads covered their ears and Mario considered doing the same thing. Instead, he decided to remove his fingers and step back. Luigi stopped his scream, and slowly calmed down. He took in as many breaths as he could muster, and let out some leftover giggles. 

“Are you okay, Luigi?” Peach asked. Luigi had a uncontrollable smile on his face, and was uncurling his body out of the fetal position. 

“Ya...ya...I’m...okay...” Luigi replied through his big breaths. 

Mario stretches out his arms to give him a little hug. Luigi was quite hesitant at first (because...he was tickled 5 seconds ago...MARIO COULD BE PULLING A SNEAKY ON HIM!), but he soon obliged and hugged him back. Thankfully, Mario wasn’t planning on tickling him more, and he kept his hands flat against Luigi’s back. 

Suddenly, Luigi and Mario were pulled apart by a hyperactive ghost dog, who begged for attention and pets. Luigi and Mario laughed as they both accepted his kisses of affection and eagerly petted him. 

Seeing his owners happy, always made Polterpup happy. And now, Polterpup knew how to cheer them up when they need it!


End file.
